Four Faberry scenes and a dream
by h-pw
Summary: What if Faberry was real? What if it kept happening? Five times Rachel and Quinn almost/kinda do, but people keep getting in the way.


**A/N: **So this is really me just having a bit of fun and having a go at writing a twist for some of the well-known Faberry scenes. I'm not quite sure how to describe this, they can follow on from each other in a way or it's almost like five teasing prompts. Anyway this is rated T, it very nearly became M, but I reigned it in (just).

**Disclaimer**: Glee is its own special little entity which I don't own I'm just having playing with it a little.

* * *

**Smack-down**

**.**

"Listen here treasure trail we're about to have a smack-down."

"I don't want a confrontation."

Quinn lunged forward trapping the brunette against the lockers behind them as she dipped her head and crushed her lips against the other girls. She felt the other girl stiffen at the contact but pressed forward, pushing her body harder against the shorter girl. It only took a moment and she felt a hand clasp the back of her neck and pull her further in, the body against hers softening and relaxing, moulding closer to her if it was possible.

She felt out of control, unstoppable. Her world was crashing around her, her lies burning everything to the ground and from the ashes the truth was emerging. She wanted Rachel Berry.

This wasn't how this year was supposed to go, she was head Cheerio, the most popular girl in school, hell she ran the damn school and she had two glorious years to relish it, to bore and engrave her mark in McKinley history and instead she was turning into some after school special about the pitfalls of High School, teenage pregnancy, cheating on her boyfriend in what was developing into some fucked up love triangle with the school loser, the very female school loser.

A noise, a vibration against her mouth, and Rachel Berry is kissing her back, lips moving against hers and it feels . . . indescribable, better than Finn, better than Puck, and she knows that if she can just deepen it that little bit more it's going to be explosive, like a backdraft, as she flicks her tongue against those lips, once, twice, outlines that increasingly plump bottom lip and feels Rachel grant her access. They are going to burn the fucking school down.

"_**CUT!**_"

"Dianna, Lea, what the _fuck_!" Ryan screamed through his megaphone.

The two girls jumped apart, looking towards their boss with sheepish expressions.

"Sorry, my bad." Dianna called out to the director, as hair and make-up fussed around her and Lea.

"Seriously what the fuck girls?"

"Can we just go again please?" Lea asked as she moved back to her starting mark.

"Ok everyone back in positions and from the top . . . action!"

Quinn Fabray stormed down the hallway of McKinley, stopping abruptly in front of Rachel Berry who was getting books from her locker. She slammed the locker shut narrowly missing the other girl's face and hand.

"Listen here treasure trail we're about to have a smack down."

"I don't want a confrontation." Rachel hugged her books and folder closer to her chest.

"Don't play stupid with me, Stubbles. I'm having Finn's baby and you need to back off. I'm asking you as nice as I possibly can. Leave him alone."

"You're right. I-I helped you not because it's the right thing to do, but because I had romantic ulterior motives, but just so we're cle-"

Quinn's lips on hers cut off whatever she was going to say. The force of the lockers against her back makes her gasp and the other girl takes the opportunity to push her tongue into Rachel's mouth. She feels dizzy and confused. Overwhelm by the sensation and realisation that Quinn Fabray, head cheerleader and most popular girl in school, currently has her pressed up against the lockers in the hallway kissing her and it is amazing.

That tongue is wrapping itself around hers now and oh God this is Armageddon, fireworks be damned, this is an invasion, a hostile takeover that her body is now willingly surrendering to. The books and folder that she was previously clutching are long gone and her hands finally came to life and find purchase on the other girl's hips, fisting the material of the cheerleading top in her hands as she tried to pull the other girl closer.

"_**CUT!**_"

"**You two here now**." Ryan yelled, pointing to the floor in front of him. The two girls slowly approach and once they were finally stood before him, he lowers his megaphone and whispers harshly at them.

"_What the hell is going on_?"

Dianna is the first to offer an explanation.

"It just happened, I was in character and it just felt like that was what Quinn would do."

"_Seriously_?!"

"I have to agree with Di. Now that we've done it, it makes sense Ryan, the obvious chemistry, fighting over the same guy, I mean come on you've got Quinn singing and dancing with half-naked girls after this."

"No. This is not happening-"

"But-"

"No! I don't care about any hippy method acting improv bullshit, stick to the script Agron, and you Lea stop encouraging her."

"Bu-"

Ryan quickly raised his megaphone once more, cutting off the brunette's protest.

"Ok places everyone and from the top again."

* * *

**Piano**

**.**

"Do you want to know how this story plays out? I get Finn. You get heartbroken."

She can feel her chest constricting at the words, at the lies, at the shitty life she's resigned herself to and refuses to let Rachel settle for.

"I'll become a successful real estate agent and Finn will take over Kurt's dad's tire shop."

At whatever cost Rachel Berry cannot become stuck here.

"You don't belong here, Rachel, and you can't hate me for helping to send you on your way."

"I'm not giving up on Finn. It's not over between us."

"Yes it is! You're so frustrating!"

And she is, she hates and loves that stubbornness. She can see the tears in Rachel's eyes, the tension in her jaw, the short breaths in and out of her nose, she knows she mirrors that look. They're both like coiled springs waiting to react, waiting for the other to make the first move and she's trying so hard to hold it together. She's shown enough cards, part of her can't quite believe she's laid so much out there, and she's desperate for Rachel to make the first move, to respond, react, leave, anything because with the air crackling between them she isn't confident in her own actions.

They're a half step closer and she realises it's her. She's shifted her weight forward gravitating towards the brunette.

"And that is why you can't write a good song, because you live in this little school girl fantasy of life, Rachel, if you keep looking for that happy ending, you are _never_ going to get it right."

Another half step and she knows she's snapped, that she's not in control anymore, as she closes the distance between them. It is pure passion and release, their lips barely making contact before she moves her tongue between parted lips, seeking out and collecting the taste of Rachel Berry. Her hands are quick to follow, finding hips and the hem of Rachel's top, seeking their way towards skin. She wants to sob with relief at the feel of hands in her hair and an eager tongue meeting hers.

"Quinn what are you doing?" The brunette gasps out as she tilts her head back, exposing her neck to the blonde.

"Giving you something to sing about." She husks as she starts laying open mouthed kisses to the beautiful column of tanned skin.

"What! Are you fucking serious?!"

Dianna and Lea come back to themselves, to the reality, that they are in a room with their cast mates doing a read through, pressed together with Lea's hands fisted in Dianna's hair and one of the blonde's hands dangerously close to rounding second while the other is tightly locked around Lea's waist.

"What the hell Colfer!"

"Yeah Chris, it was just getting good." Naya adds as she reaches a hand into the bag of popcorn Heather has.

"Ryan is not going to be happy if you two pull that stunt."

"Argh!" Dianna screams in frustration as the two girls' separate.

"Fuck Ryan! How can he not see it, how can he write such obvious subtext and not let us run with it. I mean we're not crazy are we? Rachel and Quinn are completely hot for each other."

"Yeah yeah we can totally see it, pressed lemons, forbidden love, but there is only room for one hot lady loving couple in this show Agron and it's me and Hemo. So give it up ladies."

Lea can see the disappointment in Dianna's expression. They know it's true, the seeds for Santana and Brittanys storyline have been there since the first episode, but hadn't it been there for Rachel and Quinn too? Her and Dianna had discussed this on more than one occasion, and so much of the time it felt like Ryan and Co. were just taunting them, laughing at their 'crazy' idea, but it made sense to them and Lea knew that Dianna felt passionately and truly cared about her character. That she wanted the opportunity to explore and to be as honest and true to the role as she could.

She watched as Dianna took a few calming breaths and then sigh in resignation as she fell to sit in one of the nearby chairs. She couldn't help but be amused by the annoyed and begrudging look of acceptance on the other girl's face and just chuckled quietly to herself as she reached out and affectionately smoothed the blonde's mused up hair.

* * *

**Singing**

.

"When you were singing that song you were singing to Finn and only Finn right?"

It's such an intense moment, Quinn knows she's staring so fixedly on Rachel but the brunette is holding her gaze just as firmly. Rachel can't seem to form words and she watches the shorter girl clench her jaw before there is the beginnings of a barely there nod that becomes a firm shake of her head and her gaze drops.

It's like everything stops and she doesn't know what to do. She daren't hope and there's a weird feeling in her chest, she's not quite sure if it's a good or a bad feeling, she can't breathe and her heart aches. If there was time to think and process the last ten seconds she probably draw up all kinds of analogies, compare and make reference to great literature tales. How in one simple confusing action Rachel has both released and stabbed at her heart.

She can just see the beginnings of tears fall down the other girl's face and in one swift motion she's pulling the brunette to her.

Comforting and protective arms envelope Rachel and she lets herself be supported by the blonde. How can things go so wrong and get so messed up. She'd started the school year with a clear plan and it was all just starting to fall apart around her, she just wished things were simpler. She wished Quinn had never said anything, had never made her stop and think about what she was doing. Why couldn't she have left Rachel to be impulsive and be swept up in the moment. Why did they always have to be brutally honest with each other at times like these, why did she always listen to Quinn and no one else.

Why was it that, right now, despite basically just admitting she had doubts about her impending wedding, that her feelings for Finn might not be all they should be, being held by the other girl, hearing the whispered words of comfort and reassurance against her ear, the thumb and fingers that were circling soothingly on her back, she felt more relaxed and cared for than any moment with her fiancé. The sensation of lips pressed to her temple only intensifies the feelings and cause a shiver to run through her.

"I want to support you, I want- . . . but I . . ."

Rachel pulled back so she could look into the other girl's eyes.

"I know Quinn."

She's pushing up slightly on her toes and she can feel the other girl simultaneously relax and tense as their lips make contact. It just confirms to Rachel what has become clear in the last few moments. Even just a simple press of lips together with Quinn is a million times better than anything she's done with Finn and the growing intensity is almost frightening, overwhelming, so she pulls away.

Rachel Berry has never been one to hide, especially from any discourse regarding feelings and emotions, but part of her is screaming to run, to bury her heart, and escape this feeling, because how can any of this end well. Her mind is furiously trying to process this and while a year ago she would have revealed in the drama of this situation all she can focus on right now is the weight and potential consequences of any decision she makes, the fact that no one is going to get out of this unscathed.

A hand is now cupping her cheek and softly wiping away the tears that have started to fall again. She chances a look up and meets Quinn's eyes again for a moment, seeing nothing but patience and adoration, she knows Quinn will wait and the added pressure that responsibility brings scares her even more. She can almost feel the weight of the two hearts in her hands.

Soft arms encircle her and pull her to the other girl again and the world freeze around her. She lets herself be surrounded and absorbed by everything Quinn is offering, and lets out a sob as she pulls the other girl closer to her.

"Cut."

There's a heavy silence around the set, and Brad the director clears his throat before shouting out.

"Ok everyone take five. Ben fix that light to the left."

Brad approaches them and wraps an arm around each girl, as they wipe away tears.

"It was great. I loved it, but can we have the proper version this time."

The two girls nod.

Brad did honestly like what they'd done, in fact over the years he'd loved some of the ad-libbed scenes the two girls had done together and he supposes in some alternative universe Ian, Brad and Ryan would have written a storyline of these two girls but it's not the story he's shooting today and as beautiful as that scene was he's got to make them do it again.

"Got it all out your system?"

The two girls nod again.

"Ok, we'll go from Dianna 'when you were singing that song', positions everyone."

* * *

**Prom**

.

"I wasn't seeing the new Quinn the still beautiful but humbled and inspiring Quinn. I've lost so much over these past few weeks and I honestly don't know what I'm going to do with my life but-"

Rachel moved to kneel in front of the other girl. Not the easiest thing in a full length dress, but the flare in the bottom few feet helps, and she rests her hands on Quinn's knees for support. She wants to be level with Quinn for what she's about to say and it's not the same but she guesses being talked down to must get to Quinn, it gets to her, people using their height and size to get a point across.

"When I look back on my High School career the one thing, the one accomplishment that I'm gonna be so proud of it that I found a way to be your friend. So I'm apologising to my friend."

"There's no need to apologise."

"I haven't done what I need to apologise for yet."

Quinn just looks at her confused and Rachel leans forward, pressing her lips to the blonde's. It's a gentle and chaste kiss that only lasts a few seconds but the smiles on the girls' faces are clear as they pull apart and Rachel reaches out a hand to tuck a stray piece of hair behind Quinn's ear before leaning back in to reconnect their lips.

"Cut! Come on guys, stick to what we've written, we want to get home at some point tonight. Ok from the top people."

There's a flurry of activity as everyone is quickly back into position and the scene take and mark are called.

"Action!"

"I got your text. You've got three minutes."

"Ok I owe you an apology when I found out you and Finn were campaigning together I kind of freaked out, I got really jealous and irrational so I just, I should have been supportive."

"Well since I had no idea any of this was going on it's pretty easy for me to forgive you so I'm glad we got that cleared up."

"Wait. Do you not understand what you mean to me?"

She can see the blank and confused look on Quinn's face. Seriously how can the girl be so smart and stupid at the same time.

"When we first met you were everything I wanted to be, you were beautiful, popular and you had Finn."

"How the mighty have fallen."

Rachel cringed at the other girl's self-deprecation.

"No you don't understand I still see you that way that's why I got all crazy because I wasn't seeing the new Quinn the still beautiful but humbled and inspiring Quinn."

Rachel starts to kneel in front of Quinn, reaching out a hand to cup the other girl's cheek.

"Not again." The director, Eric, grumbled just as Rachel's lips were meeting Quinn's once more.

"**Cut!**"

"Lea, for the love of God, stick. to. the. script."

Hair and make-up are fixing the girls up and the pair have the decency to look apologetic at the director.

"OK, Lea from 'when I look back on my High School career', whenever you're ready. Action."

"When I look back on my High School career the one thing, the one accomplishment that I'm gonna be so proud of it that I found a way to be your friend. So I'm apologising to my friend, and I also wanted you to know I voted for you for prom queen and I really think you deserve it."

Rachel just wanted things to be right again between them. It was frustrating sometimes how much she cared and sought Quinn's approval but she'd given up a long time ago trying to analyse those thoughts. Right now she just wanted her to understand, even if she had to get down on her knees and show her, her body twitches with the thought preparing for the movement when Santana appears further down the hallway behind them.

"Quinn stop making out with Berry and get to the Spanish room so we can declare me the winner."

The blonde rolled her eyes at the Latina's comment and the pair moved apart.

"I'll see you later."

Eric sighed heavily at Naya's ad-lib, Ryan was bound to give him some crap for it.

"Good enough." He mumbled.

"Cut! Ok that's it for tonight everyone back here early tomorrow."

* * *

**The morning after**

.

Quinn let herself fall back against the pillows of the hotel bed behind her, a wide grin spreading across her face as she took a few moments to catch her breath.

"Wow. So that's why college girls' experiment."

"You can say that again."

Quinn sat up quickly, grasping the sheet to her chest.

"Rachel?!"

"Hi Quinn." Rachel replied in a playful seductive husk.

"What are you, erm, where's- . . . what are you doing here?"

"You really think I'm going to let you do this with Santana?"

"I, erm, I-I . . ."

"I mean she's short, brunette, opinionated, loud, stubborn, is any of this starting to ring any bells?"

Quinn was dumbstruck. That wasn't the whole story, there was more to it than that, but Rachel's words just made it all the more strikingly clear how both she and the Latina were using each other. It had always been Rachel, over three years of back and forth, pushing and pulling, seeking each other out, and trying to find a way to fit without actually revealing all the pieces. It had been exhausting.

Now free from Lima, free from High School and small minded expectations logically there was nothing holding her back. But that is the problem with logic and rationality it doesn't always translate to reality. No matter how much you know that the only thing holding you back is yourself, it just isn't that easy to let go and fearlessly go after what you want.

"Quinn. Look at me Quinn."

Rachel's voice pulled her form her ravine and her gaze met intense brown eyes.

"I'm going to make this easy for you. I don't want there to be any confusion anymore. Do you understand?"

Quinn just nodded.

"I want you. I've always wanted you Quinn. Everything else, everyone else, Finn, Puck, they were just distractions, side notes, ways to have you and be closer to you because I couldn't. You could leave Quinn. You could get up and leave and we'll never speak of this again, or . . . or you can take what you've always wanted, what you've desired for so long. Let us be what we are meant to be. We could do this and never look back, just leave Lima and be us . . . together."

Quinn gulped down a large mouthful of water, her throat parched at the thoughts that were running through her head, drinking mouthfuls in an attempt to quell the fire that Rachel's words had lit in her belly.

She slowly sat up and began to lean forwards. Rachel mirrored her movements and they met in the middle. Their lips coming together, not in a lustful collision but in a slow and languid affirmation. It was everything Quinn had thought and more, how soft Rachel's lips are, how well their bodies are fitting together, the feel of brunette hair between her fingers. The sheet between them is preventing her from satisfying her need to feel more, to feel hot smooth skin. She rolls the other girl onto her back and hovers above her as she tugs the sheet away, unwrapping the brunette's torso and body. Her throat is suddenly dry and she has difficulty swallowing as the material slides away and reveals tan skin and a perfect pair of breasts.

Quinn could almost feel her pupils dilate and darken with lust and she scrunches her eyes closed for a moment overcome with the sight before her. She dips her head to nuzzle Rachel's cheek and place light kisses to the other girl's ear and temple, slowly working her way, nuzzling and kissing across each of the features on the brunette's face. A light kiss to Rachel's nose completes her journey and she pulls back to look into darken brown eyes.

"God Rachel, you are so beautiful."

The smile that spreads across the girl's face beneath her is pure magic and she can't help but try and mirror it before descending her lips in an effort to catch it. There's a hand in her hair that is insistent on somehow bringing their mouths closer together and another hand on her lower back applying gentle pressure. She finally lets their naked bodies make contact, and she releases an uninhibited moan into their kiss as they shift and mould together. The heat from Rachel's skin feels like the most delicious burn, like sitting just that little too close in front of an open fire but refusing to move away from the tingling heat.

The hand in her hair pulls and breaks their kiss, her gaze instantly locking with Rachel's and she can just make out a sly smirk forming on the other girl's lips. She registers goosebumps forming along her side as the hand that was on her lower back trails around her side and then slips between their bodies and stops. Rachel's gaze is so intense, so desperate and loving and inviting, and then Quinn realises she's waiting, waiting for an answer to a wordless question and Quinn just nods.

Dianna sat up in bed with a start, breathing heavily as her brain processes what is real and what isn't. Quinn and Rachel aren't real . . . they aren't together . . . they won't ever be together . . . in fact Quinn and Santana are going to sleep together and Rachel is going to run off into another boy toy's arms no doubt. Her breathing is starting to even out and she runs a hand through her hair, stupid idiotic writers.


End file.
